the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2018
23:59-54 Yes. 23:59-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-30 ~ Scarlet Outlaw has left the chat ~ 00:00-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-05 Hey Falco! o/ 00:01-10 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:01-10 Yes. 00:01-10 But you can only do one announcement per month. Unless an administrator or Discussions Moderator expires the current one. 00:01-15 Hey (Robin) 00:01-19 After 30 days, it expires on its own. 00:01-39 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:01-42 you should be able to do at least 2 tbh 00:01-51 Well, 00:02-04 i mean forums allowed you to do as many as you wanted 00:02-09 Due to the fact that it's global and a vast amount of users will see it, they wanted to make the limit small. 00:02-21 Whereas Forums were only highlighted if you were visitng that wiki. 00:02-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-32 ah 00:03-08 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:03-10 o/ 00:03-17 Hey Q! O/ 00:03-22 wb South! o/ 00:03-24 o/ 00:03-41 Korra why is your name peach colored? 00:04-07 It's sunset orange. 00:04-16 And happened days ago! 00:04-19 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:04-35 Time to go work on revised "Roleplay Guidelines" in the section, 00:04-43 wb NatNoot! o/ 00:04-44 And mine is blue 00:04-47 Alright then. 00:04-50 with the section "Page Guidelines" being removed from the rules, 00:04-59 And transfered to a new TDL:Page Guidelines, 00:05-08 which will be the renamed Roleplay Guidelines. 00:05-11 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:05-12 So did you notice how the undo ban is working now? 00:05-17 Yes. 00:05-30 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:05-30 These policy pages had a highly rough implantation and sort of rushed, but we did not consider such a thing at the time. 00:05-31 South, Role-play guidelines and Page guidelines are different. 00:05-37 The sky is blue. 00:05-40 Do you know if it works on CC without a script? 00:05-42 Only on one section do they overlap. 00:05-45 Anyway 00:05-50 Do you wanna leave it like this then? 00:05-59 Hmm, not really. 00:06-06 The page "roleplay guidelines" has the exact same name as the section "roleplay guidelines", of which the content is highly varied. 00:06-29 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:06-29 Like when do we ever need to unban a non-test ban? 00:06-29 And it's easier to click their name to get to their contributions. 00:06-47 Personal prefrence. 00:06-59 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:07-49 I guess so. 00:07-50 actually 00:07-55 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:07-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:08-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:08-04 the pages rarely load for me so i cant undo bans ever 00:08-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-17 Which pages? 00:08-30 I've gotten used to the undo ban option not being there, but I've always found clicking the undo button from inside chat to be easier. 00:08-36 ^ 00:08-40 For the last part 00:08-47 When do we ever need to actually undo a ban though? 00:08-47 Except for test bans and a few accidental bans. 00:09-00 Which ChatOptions can be used to just simply do /unban username. 00:09-01 i agree with the last one too @syde 00:09-02 Undo ban is irrelevant and changes little. 00:09-07 It will be nice for some users, sure. 00:09-10 remember when tdl was a super hero show 00:09-10 Only other time undo bans would need to be used is if someone successfully appeals a chat ban 00:09-16 Still is at this point. 00:09-21 exactly accidental bans it'll make it easier 00:09-21 But those wouldn't be from inside the chat 00:09-25 @Falco 00:09-28 ^ 00:09-40 I find reversing accidental bans simpler inside chat. 00:09-44 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:09-45 When was the last time you accidentally banned a user though, Mess? 00:09-48 Or you, Syde? 00:09-54 i havent banned in a while tbh 00:10-02 You did just the other day 00:10-05 Er...? Actually I don't recall ever banningf a user by mistake. 00:10-10 *banning 00:10-10 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:10-19 Then there's not a clear need. 00:10-37 Personal preference, like yesterday's incident. It really is not that significant. 00:10-40 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:10-44 Only wikis that need it are like CCC 00:10-54 CCC has it. 00:11-06 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:11-11 Strange how the option is the same as ours was 00:11-36 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:11-51 chathacks isn't coming up for me now 00:11-52 i have done it alottt 00:12-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-03 well used to 00:12-14 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:12-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-26 Key word: 00:12-44 Used to. 00:12-44 Right now, I see no clear reason for adding it back when it's more useful to not it currently. 00:12-51 i think it should be added 00:12-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:13-05 What is wrong with adding it back? Will it cause lag or something? 00:13-16 This is insignificant personal preference. 00:13-17 What is a bonus of adding it back? Tell me. 00:13-22 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:13-27 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:13-36 Users could just add it back through personal JS. 00:13-36 Yesterday's incident, makes it quicker. This is personal preference and there is no significant reason not to add it back. 00:13-44 Oh wait. 00:13-49 Wtf happened yesterday 00:13-52 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:13-58 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:14-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-06 Probably the day before or something, but it is quite clear what I am talking about. 00:14-08 It feels like 2PM 00:14-08 But it is 5PM 00:14-16 It should be common sense, it does not need to be mentioned. 00:14-17 Anyways, 00:14-22 What is "Anyways," 00:14-26 You don't get to do that. 00:14-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:14-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-51 It is 5pm but feels like 2pm 00:14-54 Sure. 00:15-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:15-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:15-28 The way it is makes it easier to get to user contributions. 00:15-28 Whereas other users want to make it easier to unban users, which we might do once every few months and there's no clear need for it other than personal preference. 00:15-42 Or the third option: 00:15-43 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:15-50 Irrelevant. 00:15-51 Someone can just contact Staff about it not appearing correctly. 00:15-52 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:15-53 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-02 So that's what this is about? 00:16-05 Is that scary or something? 00:16-12 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:16-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:16-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-25 Though knowing Staff, they'll probably be like "Oh, it's not important so we'll push it back aka never do it because we don't want to do it". 00:16-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:16-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-51 Then tell Wikia Staff this. 00:16-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:16-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-00 *FANDOM Staff 00:17-08 No. Absolutely not. 00:17-17 Yes. 00:17-18 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:17-24 There is no Wikia Staff. 00:17-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-35 There used to be though :P 00:17-37 wb NatNoot! o/ 00:17-38 True. 00:17-39 oh hey 00:17-49 So...I think i get the whole uh in and out stuff 00:17-54 I think it has to do with switching tabs 00:17-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 Sure. 00:18-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:18-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:19-06 And this is dead now? 00:19-28 And this is dead now? 00:19-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:19-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-51 Back to what I previously say, 00:19-53 Dead by July 18. 00:19-53 I cannot believe this. 00:20-02 It's already the 18th here. 00:20-03 And Fanatic's clear comment on the fact that page and roleplay guidelines were different. 00:20-06 That was my main point. 00:20-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:20-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:20-24 Yeah sure. 00:20-52 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:20-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:20-57 @Korra you'll be shook when the wiki isn't dead by July 18th 00:21-05 Yeah sure. 00:21-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:21-20 I will come on here tomorrow and be just fine when there are no people in chat for hours. 00:21-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:21-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:21-32 Then Aii will come. Her and I will send hearts. 00:21-32 She'll head out. 00:21-42 I'll sit in silence for some more hours and then y'all show up. 00:21-45 Happens every day! 00:21-50 lol. 00:21-52 That won't happen if I get enough people to join the chat @Korra 00:21-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:21-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-00 Fine. 00:22-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-46 Poor, poor Jesse McBean. 00:22-54 Hey South! o/ 00:23-05 Sure. 00:23-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:23-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-33 It says something about such a thing as this at the little amount of roleplay discussion each day. 00:23-47 Such a thing is most certainly why the Canon is delayed. 00:23-58 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:23-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:24-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-25 I think announcements with the RPs would help regain activity 00:24-44 Yeah. 00:24-49 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:24-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:24-55 Yeah sure. 00:24-57 Is the non-canon delayed as well, or just the canon? 00:25-16 Neither are "officially" delayed. 00:25-19 But they're stalled. 00:25-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:25-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:25-36 Canon: Stalled for some reason. 00:25-36 Non-canon: Stalled due to CMF chapter throwing. 00:25-36 Do you really think so? What will announcing; hey guys we have a rolelplay going on do, when plans are forgotten and nothing is added? 00:25-42 I think we might as well introduce my characters to the canon during the current scene 00:25-47 Canon: Stalled due to plans being forgotten. 00:25-47 ~ Scarlet Outlaw has joined the chat ~ 00:25-49 As I've said before, 00:26-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:26-09 We need to plan the RP out better, not just rush to add our characters. 00:26-09 We can't just have a birdman randomly appear. 00:26-14 Welcome, Scarlet Outlaw. 00:26-25 Non-canon: Stalled due to explanations on Atticus' actions and plans, demon raiders, village reactions to Grace, being forgotten. Chase McFly is insignificant to this being stalled. 00:26-31 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:26-55 Hey Scar! o/ 00:26-57 And true. 00:27-12 The non-canon would still be going if Chase didn't add the random part about Atticus being kidnapped and brainwashed by baddies. (angry) 00:27-12 The only major chapter throwing that occurred during the non-canon was the introduction of Atarah, but that was shortly resolved. 00:27-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-27 Unfortunately by this statement, 00:27-35 (facepalm) 00:27-37 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1472439 00:27-37 I have confirmed that you truly did not mean McFly chapter throwing. 00:27-45 He did, however. 00:27-50 How? Discuss. 00:27-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:28-04 Especially (facepalm) since the two accounts are the same person 00:28-04 Wtf @Q 00:28-06 The only major chapter throwing was one time, when Atarah was introduced. 00:28-14 Let's pull a Undertale true pacifist ending on the non-canon RP 00:28-25 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:28-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:28-27 Whatever that is. 00:28-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:28-57 Unfortunately some people will be dying, FalcoLombardi99. 00:28-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:29-05 Sure. 00:29-18 Hmm 00:29-24 Now, people need to be reminded of past plans, 00:29-27 and go. 00:29-27 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:29-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:29-48 Sure. 00:29-52 You can do this. 00:29-54 No longer will the non-canon of Atticus going around the town with the other character be forgotten, thus stalling the roleplay go, 00:29-55 I have work to do. 00:30-01 What people? 00:30-19 Harrison and Piercy. 00:30-19 And no longer will be the characters running to the car to desperately leave be forgotten. 00:30-23 I hope My character wont be dying 00:30-26 They aren't dying. 00:30-31 Since it would be her first appearance xD 00:30-35 Of course, CS65. 00:30-40 This was said just for your reaction. 00:30-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:30-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:30-42 This is important, now. 00:30-42 Of course, NN. 00:30-48 C.Syde65, 00:30-51 Of course, SF. 00:31-05 "Will they die," "They may die," "We have not decided on that yet." 00:31-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:31-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-15 "They will not." 00:31-16 Discuss. 00:31-34 interesting 00:31-42 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:31-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:32-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:32-32 I've already decided that they aren't going to die. Harrison won't anyway. He's a survivor. 00:32-42 I see, i see. 00:32-51 Exactly alike, South Ferry. 00:32-54 Just like I said. 00:32-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:32-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:32-59 What is exactly alike? 00:33-03 You never said anything. 00:33-05 You know. 00:33-06 Absolutely nothing. 00:33-09 I did, however. 00:33-09 PM. 00:33-11 Sure. 00:33-25 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:33-34 While I don't know all of the exact details of the story, I am very interested on Where it will go 00:33-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:34-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-13 Me too. 00:34-36 Me three. 00:34-37 I myself hope that Melissa, Christopher, and Harrison all go Supa Saiya-jin Goddo Supa Saiya-jin. 00:34-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:34-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:34-53 Whatever that is, lol. 00:35-03 lol 00:35-04 I believe it's time we add RUC in. 00:35-18 ? 00:35-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:35-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:35-20 Sure, add her in. She is no different from anyone else. 00:35-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:35-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:35-47 RUC 00:35-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:35-51 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:36-32 Oh. 00:36-43 hmm 00:36-49 RUC 00:37-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:37-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:37-08 interesting... 00:37-09 Anyway some sort of pick up needs to occur soon. 00:37-24 The "bTrue /b Summer-Boost" has yet to be seen. 00:37-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:37-26 It's a satire page. @Nat 00:37-26 Lol. 00:37-30 oh 00:37-32 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:37-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:37-45 did i just get wooshed? 00:37-49 Sure, activity may have picked up slightly, but that is a given. 00:37-53 wb Mess! o/ 00:37-55 Thus the name and unrealistic events. 00:37-55 What is wooshed! 00:38-00 Obvious. 00:38-05 Use your common sense. 00:38-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:38-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-14 Look at the situation, and come to a conclusion. 00:38-16 And how Tiffany is blatantly named after Tiffany of SNSD 00:38-23 Sure. 00:38-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:38-44 Oh so on reddit when someone doesn't get a joke, its a woosh, because it flies over ones head 00:38-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:39-03 Ah. 00:39-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:39-26 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:39-45 I am glad to see Messenger of Heaven back on the Wiki. 00:39-50 yes 00:40-02 and i am glad I am able to figure out how to get back here again xD 00:40-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:40-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:40-08 Sure. 00:40-31 South, check Discord please. 00:40-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:40-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:40-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:40-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-12 Better be significant. 00:42-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:42-42 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:43-18 lol 00:43-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:43-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:44-19 And it is done. 00:44-27 Went much quicker than I would have though. 00:44-29 *thought 00:44-31 hm 00:44-40 pray tell, what was ir? 00:44-42 it 00:44-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:44-47 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:45-27 A discussion between CS65, SF, and I. 00:45-27 Nothing really /major/, though. Just about some of the characters in RP. 00:45-48 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:45-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:45-55 Could have been SC 00:46-05 Just a reminder, less of a discussion. 00:46-19 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:46-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-29 ah i see 00:46-30 Sure. 00:46-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:46-51 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:48-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:48-47 hmm 00:49-15 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:49-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:50-22 So, I finally finished my character 00:50-49 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:50-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:51-02 Good. 00:51-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:51-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:51-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:51-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-06 ~ Bla0018 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-11 yes 00:52-18 sorry it took so long 00:52-22 (peace) 00:52-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:52-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:52-36 ello 00:52-36 ~ Bla0018 has left the chat ~ 00:52-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:52-37 ~ Bla0018 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-51 hello 00:52-53 Welcome, Bla0018. 00:53-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:53-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:53-17 (peace) 00:53-18 ~ Bla0018 has left the chat ~ 00:53-18 ~ Bla0018 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:53-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:53-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:53-49 And what is (peace)? 00:53-51 ayy 00:53-58 hi 00:54-12 o/ 00:54-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:54-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-19 say peace 00:54-19 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:54-19 ~ Bla0018 has left the chat ~ 00:54-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:54-45 peace? 00:54-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-51 peace 00:55-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:55-12 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:55-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:55-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:55-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-23 ~ Bla0018 has left the chat ~ 00:55-27 its south furry welcome comrade 00:55-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:55-49 Afternoon Scarlet Outlaw. 00:55-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:55-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:55-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:55-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-08 evening south 00:56-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-23 lol 00:56-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:56-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-37 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:56-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:57-11 nattt 00:57-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:57-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:57-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:57-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-48 Yes? 00:58-09 Messenger of Heaven knows NatNoot? 00:58-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:58-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:58-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:58-27 yes 00:58-30 shes like my best best friend her and i are closer then Paris and i 00:58-36 ^factoids 00:58-44 Move on from friends, Messenger of Heaven. 00:58-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:58-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:58-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:58-55 Do you love TDL, Messenger of Heaven? 00:59-01 Move on from friends, Messenger of Heaven. 00:59-11 No i wnt move on you hermit @korra and South 00:59-14 and yes i do Suth 00:59-17 wont* 00:59-18 lol what xD 00:59-20 Hm, not good. 00:59-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:59-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:59-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-26 south* 00:59-31 ~ Twilight Colaura has left the chat ~ 00:59-33 Professional relationships only. 00:59-36 ~ Twilight Colaura has joined the chat ~ 00:59-37 lol 00:59-40 And iacquintances 00:59-41 Time for me to head out :P 00:59-41 \i 00:59-42 \o 00:59-44 Go. 00:59-53 o/ 00:59-55 lol 00:59-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:59-55 Move on from heading out, Q. 00:59-56 \o 00:59-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:00-00 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-09 well idek what that was about lmao 01:00-15 Oh yeah 01:00-20 I see the bot on CC is banning new accounts 01:00-25 Good. 01:00-29 They deserved it. 01:00-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:00-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-37 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:00-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:00-39 Unsure what that is but ok 01:00-52 Aka it's what the moderators do when they don't want to actually moderate chat themselves. 01:01-06 Yep 01:01-08 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:01-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:01-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:01-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-15 So are they banning all users regardless? The new ones I mean. 01:01-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:01-31 hmm 01:01-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:01-39 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:01-39 Thats very inefficient and unpractical 01:01-42 Seems like it, when the antispam rules are active 01:01-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-46 It doesn't always do that 01:02-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:02-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:02-12 Sure. 01:02-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:02-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:02-23 I hope Fandom staff will accept new chat mods soon 01:02-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:02-35 Write this then, FL99. 01:02-40 I suppose 01:02-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:02-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:02-42 Vocal feedback is what they thrive on. 01:02-47 Write what! 01:02-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:02-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:02-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-07 Hey South! o/ 01:03-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:03-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:03-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:03-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-41 Simple. 01:03-41 He thinks CCC needs new moderators, SF. 01:03-41 So I told him to write this, like I did. 01:04-03 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:04-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-50 hm 01:05-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:05-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-15 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:05-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:05-26 CC is doing just fine with what they have. 01:05-33 And Vocal Feedback is irrelevant. 01:05-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:05-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:05-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:05-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-59 CCC is a FANDOM-wide embarrasment. 01:06-19 No. 01:06-22 Regular chat. 01:06-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:06-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:06-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:06-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:09-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:14-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-40 True 01:18-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:18-18 ~ Twilight Colaura has left the chat ~ 01:18-32 Nothing's happening to the new users on CCC. 01:19-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:19-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:22-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:24-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:24-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:26-33 oof 01:27-02 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:27-03 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:27-17 Syde, do you think you can help Akumi on CCC? 01:27-44 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:27-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-28 I'll see if I can. 01:28-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:28-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:30-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:30-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-47 south? 01:38-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:38-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:38-21 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:40-01 Syde, 01:40-01 Do you know if there's a magic word (yes, it's actually called that) where I can type in something like and it displays the name of the infobox used on that page? And if so, would it work in edit summaries such as 01:40-01 "Infobox cleanup, please refer to if you are confused on the infobox parameters"? 01:40-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:40-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:40-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-52 Not sure. Maybe. I know about magic words, but I'm not the most experienced at using them. 01:41-11 I've never tried using it in an edit summary either. 01:41-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:41-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:42-23 Guess I'll just have to add it manually. 01:42-23 Which could take a while as it's over 3,000+ pages. 01:42-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:43-57 Welp. 01:44-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:44-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:50-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:50-58 dead by sept 18 01:51-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:51-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-23 Who says? 01:52-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:55-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:56-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:01-13 wb Mess! o/ 02:01-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-49 wb South! o/ 02:01-53 As a reminder, article comments are only to discuss how to improve the article.. Please direct other comments to the Discussions Page, Blog Posting, or join the Discord. Please be cordial and do not use excessive uppercase. Please be advised you may receive an automatic ban if you break the article comments policy. 02:01-56 Thanks Seaside! 02:02-21 Where did you find that? 02:02-37 The S.P. wiki. 02:02-44 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:02-53 I believe this is good and has potential for implementation on many places. 02:02-57 Good morning, Octopus Wizard. 02:04-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-02 Hey Rick! o/ 02:05-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-45 Mornin', and Welcome, Octopus Wizard! o/ 02:06-45 did pence decide to become a pokemon trainer to combat chaos-emerald empowered obama? (therp) 02:07-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:07-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:07-13 wait this isn't #politics 02:07-21 Pence rhymes with fence 02:07-29 We need to build a feance 02:07-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:07-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:07-46 fence* 02:07-51 (therp)(therp)(therp) 02:08-24 wb Bobby Hart! o/ 02:08-59 I see OW is here. 02:09-43 bO/bctopus bW/bizard is bo/bnline 02:09-47 i'm so sorry 02:10-08 Why you do this, man. ;( 02:10-17 @south "did pence decide to become a pokemon trainer to combat chaos-emerald empowered obama? (therp)" 02:10-29 wb South! o/ 02:10-59 Sure, Mr. Sanhez 02:11-07 Good evening Seaside 02:19-19 Tomorrow, I will surpass you, Mr. Ferry. 02:19-34 Sure. 02:19-48 I assume you know what I mean? 02:20-02 Sadly you think it will but it won't. 02:20-16 And this means? 02:21-24 You will see. 02:21-40 Sure. 02:22-22 Sure. 02:22-46 Good morning, sf 02:23-01 What will be done today? 02:23-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:23-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:23-53 Not sure yet. 02:30-28 Hey Jack! o/ 02:30-31 Hi. 02:30-32 wb NatNoot! o/ 02:31-43 Dippy! 02:31-53 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650793 Look! 02:38-31 /me looks at amazing sunset 02:38-38 Oh wait, I forgot. 02:38-48 I'm meant to change this avatar shit. 02:40-08 Sure. 02:42-08 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:42-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:42-29 Korea, I replied. 02:42-35 Korea 02:42-39 Sure, Dippy. 02:42-48 Believe it or not, that was actually intentional. :P 02:55-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:56-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:57-29 I believe it. 02:59-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:01-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-57 C.Syde65 believes it. 03:14-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:21-53 Indeed. 03:35-40 (ง'̀-'́)ง 03:39-23 What's up? 04:04-13 . 04:06-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:07-10 Dippy headed out!! 04:07-21 He did indeed. 04:08-30 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 04:08-49 Aiii. < 3 c: ^^ >:C 04:09-04 Aii! o/ 04:09-29 "Hey, Brick and Pyro. o/" 04:09-29 Been ages since this was said. 04:09-57 Hi. ^^ 04:09-59 Korra. < 3 04:10-07 < 3 04:20-07 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 04:20-08 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 04:23-28 ~ Scarlet Outlaw has left the chat ~ 04:23-40 ~ Scarlet Outlaw has joined the chat ~ 04:25-09 ~ Scarlet Outlaw has left the chat ~ 04:25-11 wb Scar! o/ 04:27-02 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 04:28-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~